1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine having a thermostat and a system thereof that actively control a temperature of a coolant by converting a flow channel of the coolant according to a temperature of the coolant that is circulated to prevent overheating.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle thermostat is installed between an engine and a radiator and maintains a coolant in a predetermined temperature range by adjusting a flux flowing to a radiator while being automatically opened and closed according to a temperature change of a coolant.
In a mechanical thermostat, a wax expands according to a temperature of a coolant, and a piston causes an opening and closing displacement of a valve by such an expansion force.
Such a mechanical thermostat operates according to an opening and closing temperature that is set to a predetermined temperature, simply opens and closes only in a predetermined temperature, and does not actively cope with a change such as driving circumstances or a situation of a vehicle.
An electronic thermostat for maintaining a coolant temperature of an engine to an optimal state while supplementing a drawback of a mechanical thermostat is suggested.
Such an electronic thermostat can maintain an optimal coolant temperature by actively controlling a coolant temperature of an engine according to a driving environment such as a load state of a vehicle and can obtain a fuel consumption improvement effect and an exhaust gas reduction effect, compared with a mechanical thermostat.
In order to open and close a valve of the thermostat, a temperature sensitive type and electronically actively controlled driver is applied, and such a driver includes a wax, a half fluid, a rubber piston, a backup plate, and a main piston.
Here, the wax, the half fluid, the rubber piston, the backup plate, and the main piston are sequentially disposed in a length direction to form a sealing structure, and the main piston moves in the front-rear direction according to expansion of the wax.
In a cold state, the coolant does not circulate a radiator and is heated by circulating a bypass of the thermostat and the engine.
However, in order to reduce fuel consumption and to improve a quality of an exhaust gas, a research of more quickly hitting a coolant has been continued.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.